Angel Wings
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: I was an Angel when I met him. Then slowly he broke my wings so I couldn't fly. I promised myself I would never let that happen again. I lived without him and slowly my wings got stronger. I finally flew away...but he came back into my life...and broke my wings once again…
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Wings**

**Summary: I was an Angel when I met him. Then slowly he broke my wings so I couldn't fly. I promised myself I would never let that happen again. I lived without him and slowly my wings got stronger. I finally flew away...but he came back into my life...and broke my wings once again…**

**Anime/Manga: **InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho

**Couple: **Kagome/Hiei

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** M

**-x-x-x-**

**Discussion**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled in kind to the Demi-God who sat in the chair before her, filling out information on papers in front of him.

"Kagome, you are in trouble again..."

"No more than what I'm used to,"

He shook his head, "Between Yusuke and yourself, I honestly think one of you are trying to kill me."

Kagome laughed, "No, it's nothing like that, it's only..." she pulled on the silver chain around her neck, the jewel coming out from its hiding place beneath her shirt and falling into her hands. "Koenma, the Shikon has been acting strangely since the well closed off."

Koenma glanced up from his stamping and writing, "How so?"

"It sparks at the most random of moments, and it shines brightly during others, but the weirdest part is when it goes between dark purple and bright pink, almost as if battling itself over pure and evil energies."

"Hmm...That is a problem, and it's been drawing more and more demons to Ningenkai as well. I have my team running back and forth all over Tokyo, battling demons ranging from A class to S class. They are getting antsy since they don't know where the demons are all coming from, Makai being the obvious source, but then they wonder why..."

"Tell them about the jewel..." she didn't understand why he wouldn't.

"_No, no, not that..."_ he muttered out in thought.

"...right...not that...but while you think up a solution, demons are breaking through barriers around the Makai and are increasing by the dozens, the only reason why no humans have taken notice is because mostly those with humanoid forms have managed to break through the barriers hold. I can't contain the Shikon's energy much longer...I honestly don't know how I did it before following through the well, but especially now with my powers gone; I can't do anything but create barriers and sense demons. My purification-"

"-was sealed away with your healing abilities once you finished off Naraku and returned to this world. I know, I know...I just...I don't know if I can trust them all with you."

Kagome frowned, "Why not, they are supposed to be your most trusted team of Spirit Warriors, you put the team together specifically, yes?"

Koenma nodded with a tired sigh, "Yes, but Kagome, one of the members was a thief who had tried to steal the Shikon before you were its Guardian, another is not trusting of those he doesn't know...I have no real issue with Yusuke and Kuwabara...but-"

"KOENMA!" Kagome yelled out, she sounded truly disappointed in the toddler.

"What?!"

"You know better than anyone not to judge someone based on their race. Demon, human, whatever...I will trust them."

He flushed red in embarrassment, "If you are placed in their protection, it'll be heard for you to protect yourself from them if they become enamored by the jewel."

"...I will be fine."

Finally conceding, Koenma called for his assistant to come in.

"Is there something you need, Koenma?" a young bubblegum pink eyed, girl with baby blue hair, asked as she entered the room cheerily.

"Yes, actually, Botan; I need you to bring Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama here."

Botan gave a nod and left through a portal she had created to the Ningenkai.

Kagome smiled, "So how are _they_?"

He turned his eyes to Kagome, she was smiling...yes...but at the moment, it didn't reach her eyes. He could recall how she had come to be in his care to begin with. However, the night was one he refused to linger on. "In this time, or..."

"Both," she had simply to ask and he would tell her all that she needed to know, what she needed to hear...

"In Edo, Sango and Miroku have rebuilt the Slayer village, and I do believe he has plans of a proposal soon, I understand that he wishes you were there for moral support." He showed an image on the screen on his wall of two people, one a man with black hair tied back in a dragon's tail, and brown eyes. He stared at a woman with long dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail that fell to her waist and was tied at the bottom. He stood gazing at her as she stared off in the distance.

Kagome gave a sad sigh, "He doesn't need me for moral support, he loves her, and she loves him...besides, I don't belong in that time...I never did."

Koenma said nothing as the image on the screen changed to two kids and a demon lord. "Shippou was taken in by Sesshoumaru, who brought him to his castle with himself and Rin, and has taken to training him. Both keep up in proper study, and he is seeing to it that Shippou is raised with the air of a lord...I honestly worry about that."

Kagome laughed, "Don't, I trust Sesshoumaru above all else, he will protect Shippou, the way he does Rin." She watched as the cold Lord who smiled only for Rin and on a single occasion, once for herself, watched over Rin and Shippou from a distance, leaning against a tree as the two kids ran about a flower field.

The image changed again and it was two wolf demons, "Ayame and Kouga have mated, and from the looks of it, Ayame is pregnant."

Kagome smiled, the two wolf demons were leaning against one another on a lush green hill.

"Then, the old lady Kaede, she's still walking."

Kagome laughed as the image changed to one of the old miko who had been much like a grandmother to her, she was being pulled by the village children. "She'll out live everyone."

Koenma smiled, "Yeah...the elderly have a way of making you feel like they're immortal, don't they." It wasn't a question as he changed the screen, and he watched it happen, he watched her features go from happy to sad and hurt. The very reason he had found her in the first place...was because of the demon on the screen in front of her. "InuYasha hasn't visited anyone, he waits by the well. Kills the demons that get too close to it...to him...he occasionally tries to go through, but the barrier around it refuses to let him through. He hasn't yet learned that Shiori is the one who placed the barrier around the lip of the well to keep him and any other demons from trying to cross to the other side."

Kagome gave a nod; her eyes stared at the image of the half-breed on the screen, they were vacant of all emotions except one, regret... "How about now...is anyone alive?"

"Mm, yes actually...but what would the fun be in just telling you how they were doing?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Can you tell me who and where to find them?"

"Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippou, Ayame, Kouga...InuYasha...I can tell you where to find them, but..."

"Tell me!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you all enjoy this fic, and the second chapter will be up relatively soon~! Please leave me with your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Wings**

**Summary: I was an Angel when I met him. Then slowly he broke my wings so I couldn't fly. I promised myself I would never let that happen again. I lived without him and slowly my wings got stronger. I finally flew away...but he came back into my life...and broke my wings once again…**

**Anime/Manga: **InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho

**Couple: **Kagome/Hiei

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** M

**-x-x-x-**

**Meeting**

**-x-x-x-**

Her eyes were lit brightly with a new found hope of seeing her friends again, most of them, anyways.

He sighed, but as he was just about to tell her, a portal opened and five forms made their way through it.

"What the hell! What do you need pacifier breath!?"

Kagome raised a brow and looked curiously at Koenma, "This...is your team?"

The group looked at Kagome, just now taking notice of her.

"...I'm ashamed to admit, that yes, they are."

"Hm," Kagome walked up to the group and bowed politely, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm sorry for the inconvenience; Koenma explained to me that you were all hunting the demons which have been passing through the barrier as of late. I apologize for interrupting."

Koenma stood in his chair and jumped down, walking around his desk, he poofed into his teen form so that he was at eye level with the others. "Kagome, don't bother wasting your breath with kind words, only Kurama is educated in finesse; the others were brought up on the street with brute force as their only friend."

Kagome laughed a little at the slight jab to the group.

"Koenma, if you don't mind my inquiring, who is this?"

Kagome surmised that this was Kurama from how he spoke; he had bright red hair and tantalizing green eyes that held a look of an analyst. "Kurama, yes?" She asked before Koenma could interrupt.

"What, he throws out a couple fancy words and you just _assume_ he's Kurama?"

Kagome looked at the one with slicked back black hair and doe brown eyes that, despite his obvious edge and the fact that he smelled of the rustic scent of old blood, still held a look of innocence in them. "Am I wrong?"

The boy was silent as he fumed, "...no...damn it..."

Kagome smiled, "Are you Yusuke?" She asked curiously, knowing well with all of Koenma's ranting that Yusuke Urameshi was one who was loud and constantly cursing and insulting him.

"..." he looked at her in wonder, "Yeah, how do you know my name? I don't recall meeting you before."

She smiled, "Koenma said that you and I share a common goal of trying to send him to his grave early,"

Yusuke smirked, "It's a past time,"

Laughing, Kagome looked to the other two, "That leaves, you," she looked at the shortest of the group, "and...Kuwabara..." she pointed at the tallest, a teen with bright orange hair and blue eyes. "I'm afraid I never got your name though." She smiled gently to the small demon, his eyes narrowed dangerously at her, causing her to take a small and nervous step back.

"Hn,"

'_...fine, be that way. It's not like it's the first time I've been in the company of a socially inept demon.'_ She frowned and turned away from him, missing the shocked look that crossed the now annoyed and nameless demon.

"That's Hiei."

"Ah," Kagome didn't care to make conversation after being blown off the way she had just moments ago.

"Koenma, my earlier inquisition remains,"

"Yes, Kagome is the Shikon no Miko, I'm sure you have all either heard of her or at least read about her, right?"

Three out of four nodded.

"I'm sorry, Shiko-no-whato?"

"...idiot."

Kagome heard the smaller demon, Hiei, as he rolled his eyes, and turned weary eyes to her.

Kurama was the one to respond, "The Shikon no Miko, Yusuke, she is the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls. It is an ancient and valuable artifact which has the ability to not only grant someone a single wish, but also give a demon tenfold its normal power and strength. I was under the impression, however, that the jewel had disappeared around five-hundred years ago, am I wrong in this belief?"

Kagome smiled, "No, it did disappear five-hundred years ago."

Koenma nodded, "Kagome here is..._was_...a time traveler, she traveled through the bone-eaters well on the grounds of her families shrine, the well took her back and forth between this time and five-hundred years into the past, so while you are right to assume it disappeared five-hundred years ago, that's only because she returned back to her time with the jewel after the defeat of Naraku."

Hiei's nose scrunched as if he had smelt something repulsive in the air, "That half-breed was killed by this, Onna?"

Koenma nodded, "Well, sort of, she delivered the final blow that took Naraku's life, but it was a group effort, between herself, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, and...InuYasha..."

Everyone in the room noticed the slight hesitation in mentioning the last name.

"I see...what the hell does this have to do with us?"

Kagome turned a sad smile to Yusuke, "A lot, I'm afraid. You see...Koenma needs you to...protect me. To put it simply, the demons are breaking through the barrier...to get to me. I need some capable hands to help fight the hordes off. I lost my purification abilities sometime ago, and my healing abilities...since then, I've been nothing more than a sitting duck."

"So he wants us to play babysitter?"

Kagome glared, her aura sparked dangerously around her, but she could do nothing more than intimidate him as he stepped back cautiously. "I need no babysitter, Yusuke Urameshi...but the Jewel needs to be kept safe...and in my state, until the barrier has been reinforced...the only way to keep it safe is with more capable beings watching out for it."

"Uh hem," Koenma cleared his throat, drawing the detectives attention to him. "It is of utmost importance that you take care to protect..._both_...the Shikon no Miko...and the Shikon no Tama. She is the balance between worlds...and without her or the Jewel...there will be only chaos."

"Well fuck...I guess we have no choice." Yusuke turned to Kagome and sighed, "looks like you're going to be stuck with us for a while."

Kagome smiled, "I can live with that."

Yusuke smirked. It wouldn't be _so_ bad.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy this chapter, leave me a review telling me what you thought, nyaa~!**


End file.
